earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada
Website: https://sites.google.com/view/canadianwebsite Canada is a large nation located primarily in what is real world Canada. Founded with the intent on embodying Canadian virtues, Canada places emphasis on consideration and compassion for not only all of the people in its nation but as well as those who are not part of Canada.. Canada is adamant about protecting its members' individuality, property, and freedom. The majority of Canada's population is not concentrated in any single town, rather it is well dispersed throughout the lands. Canada is focused on maintaining good relationships with all other nations all while maintaining an assertive stance against any wrongdoing towards its citizens brought upon by other nations. Canada has been able to relatively maintain being one of the biggest and most populated nation on EarthMC, being in the top 5 biggest nations since August, 2017. History The Era Of The Sapling - April 2017 The story of Canada starts with the town of Newfoundland, created by mrclucky123 April 29 after difficulties creating a jungle town and being unable to join a bigger nation. This new (soon to be) Canadian town would set a relatively maintained tradition for towns in Canada to be named after their approximate real-world regions/cities. mrclucky123 quickly saved up enough money to form the nation of Canada, where not long after that, the first town to join Canada would be Anticosti on April 30. The Era Of The Rooster - May 2017 Under mrclucky123's leadership, he adamantly pursued diplomatic relations with numerous nations around the world, with a focus on North America. Reaching out to other small nations, this would help bring rise to an alliance with Red Sun, Cascadia, and UnitedStates. This special alliance would later be known as NATO, UNNA, and eventually, UNNW, until its collapse at the beginning of October. Canada actively tried to stay out of conflict while maintaining involvement on the world stage in its early days. Though conflict would be unavoidable during the conflicts that arose with Praxis. Canada and specifically Newfoundland found itself damaged heavily after user TowerDefense detonated TNT around the town all while placing quite a bit of water. After the damage was repaired, a follow-up attack occurred with an enormous cobblestone tower being created. Canadian leadership would later deflate the situation by reaching out to the individuals who attacked them with the intent of forming a friendship rather than maintaining a mutual hatred. This interaction proved successful and Canada would find itself in a situation of relative peace. Within this era, the towns of Nathadison 5/7, Nunavut 5/19, Gaspe 5/20, Detorit_City 5/24, and Nova_Lisboa 5/26 would join Canada in that respected order. The Era Of The Rose - June 2017 The Era Of The Rose was a fragile time for Canada. Though Canada's most peaceful era, it was also an era Canada experienced the greatest loss. mrclucky123 would shortly find his leadership difficult to maintain as technical issues limited his ability to interact with Canada more and more over the month. This had unfortunate consequences for not only did it limit Canadian growth, but it also greatly diminished its community. Throughout almost the entirety of this era, only three more cities would be included under mrclucky123’s leadership, being PEI 6/6, Saskatchewan 6/16, Perce 6/22, respectively. Two of which would be only two of three Canadian cities that would remain active after this era, the other being Anticosti. Throughout most of this era, the majority of Canadians dedicated most of their time to construction projects. Canada created the server's first functioning casino, took part in creating a trans-North American highway system, fixing previously griefed and damaged Canadian land, and focused on collecting resources. Recognizing the difficulties that were being induced due to his absence, Mrclucky123 would eventually step down from the leadership position and granted to Dayzle of Anticosti on June 25th. Mrclucky123 would not be seen again until September 24th, 2017. Immediately into Dayzle’s leadership he would reach out to new players and create stronger relationships with those who had remained. From July 25 to July 31, four more towns would join Canada: Acadie (Now Acadia) 6/26, Winnipeg 6/26, Quebec 6/26, Montréal 6/28, and Hudson-Bay 2/30. All of these cities (excluding Montréal which would be erased by a server-wide rollback) would go on to become major political, construction oriented, and economic centers in Canada. With new committed citizens that all specialized in contributing something unique and engaging to the nation, Canada would find itself in a prime situation for rapid expansion. The Era Of The Sun - July 2017 The era started off with Dayzle completely restructuring the Canadian economy, community building, and slowly introducing diplomatic processes. Dayzle implemented what would be later known as a "giving economy,” which essentially intertwines libertarian and socialist economic values. Where instead of focusing on creating markets to sell things, the government and subsequently numerous towns engage in a voluntary resource exchange program. This program was extremely successful at developing new towns that were hungry for resources. Rather than force towns into any form of debt, they would be given the opportunity to ask for resources that they needed from anyone in the community who was willing to share extra, with the whole intent that one day they would be able to get back to the economy by doing the same. Rather than focus on the accumulation of wealth, towns focused on providing resources to towns in need. Canada still creates markets and does have capitalistic ventures, within the nation the giving economy is the primary means of exchanging goods though. From there, the Canadian discord would go on to become the lifeblood of the community. Once the discord embraced "voice chat” services offered on the platform at the very end of July, thanks in part to the original citizens of Hudson-Bay, communication, and coordination within the nation excelled in efficiency throughout June. This ultimately developed a sense of community where active members all became actively invested in the success of Canada and each other. Large voice chats that ultimately resulted in this utilization, created large philosophical discussions over the goals and purposes of Canada. What would take form is a regonialistic perspective with a focus on developing Canada itself. Finally, within the context of changes, Dayzle would also implement democratic voting where people within the nation all would vote on matters impacting it. This most frequently occurring within the context of allying with foreign nations. It would slowly expand to domestic issues and later in the context of elected positions in the government itself. With the giving economy, democracy, and the discord system enabling highly effective communication and cooperation, the community not only grew in size but also in dedication. Canada would go from just 25 people at the start of the month, to over 100 people by the end. With all of the community building and economic and political reform, Canada started to face more challenges abroad. With the return of GuardedCharlie, the nation of “UnitedStates" would rival Canada when it came to influence over North American regionalist dominance. Canada and UnitedStates were almost exact opposites. Canada valued democracy and it's giving economy where UnitedStates valued authoritarianism and “capitalism.” Ideological differences it would cause tension between an alliance forming between the nations, which never occurred. Canada would also find itself in an awkward situation being one of the four biggest nations by the end of the month, not part of the special alliance that was shared between the other three biggest nations, PWW, Jing, and Sweden (With all 3 being very close allies). Because of this, Canada becomes extremely isolationist and defensive. Focusing on trying to establish time is all towns within the region of Canada and in some contexts even buying their freedom from PWW. Due to strong feelings towards the notion of having to buy people's freedom, the community of Canada would go on to take a strong stance towards letting people ultimately make choices they wanted with their towns. Issues that involved immediate conflict were few in number is, but often dramatic. Early in Dayzle's leadership a huge nine-day rollback would not only kick Dayzle out of power, but also would go on to remove multiple towns and their claims from within Canada. The town of Hartford that would later become the nation of Connecticut, would become a significant Geopolitical partner, though not without complication. After border arrangements were settled, a rogue member from Connecticut would go on to cause massive forest fires in Canada, complicating the relationship. This event would go on to be known as the "Bob Wars," named after the individual's username that would subsequently cause a large amount of damage in Canada during July 7, 2017. The biggest most dramatic event to occur during this era was "The Great Canadian Gold Theft" where the Canadian town of Lumi, located in Antarctica, would have upwards to 1900 gold ingots stolen from within a hidden vault. This also occurred on July 7, 2017. The perms in the town were made so that individuals could contribute to a secret vault that was being constructed in the town. Members of the theft would find this out somehow and steal an enormous amount of resources in the time-frame of just an hour. This, along with other resources the community had bundled up. After close to a month of investigation, it would later be found out that user "LionOrion0507" of Jing was responsible for the theft. The full amount would be finally returned on November 4, 2017. Also during this era, conflicts with Carlym and later the AlaskanEmpire would start. After an attack on Kingston by members of the town Carlym, on behalf of Ireland, major conflicts would start to occur between the two communities starting by the end of the month, and later be escalating. Finally, the religion of Shovelism took root in Canada in response to foreign nations constantly trying to convert people within the nation to real-world religions. Due to the diverse community within Canada, a mock religion was formed in response to the desire to have some sort of religion within the nation. Towns that would be added to Canada in the order which they joined are as follows: Iqaluit 7/2, Lumi 7/3, Trikru 7/5, GreatBearLake 7/5, Fort-McMurray 7/6, Kingston 7/7, Valyria 7/10, Levis 7/11, TheLoneBlockbuster 7/14, (Cartwright) Labrador 7/15, Portland 7/21, Apollo 7/22, Athabasca 7/22, Klondike 7/22, Yellowknife 7/23, KillerVille 7/23, Jasper 7/24, FrostFang 7/24, TuneSquad 7/27, Chichagof 7/27, Windsor 7/28, and Manitoba 7/29. The Era Of The Supernova - August 2017 The era of the Supernova would be shaped Canada into becoming not only a world power but the biggest nation on the server both in terms of towns and population. PWW having been disbanded on July 29th put Canada in a prime opportunity to grow rapidly towards the beginning of August. With there being no longer any major threat to Canadian stability, outside of run-ins with Carlym, Canada was finally in a situation where its government could transform and be more reflective towards developing infrastructure and towns within Canadian lands. PWW and other international nations no longer threatened Canadian sovereignty over its land. Dayzle went ahead and started mapping out a complete reformation of the government to create the Federal Republic that is completely democratic, with multiple checks and balances embedded into this new government. This brought rise to the city of Kanata, which would serve as the Canadian capital at the end of the month. Trion, Saari, Frontier, Minivitown (DayzleVille), Megaopolis, Baffin, Fort-Lawrence, Yakutsk, TuneSquad, Igloolik, Graham-Island (Graham), Seaforth, Bylot, Whitewood, Kanata, NewVenice, Chicago, HBC, GreenLands, and Yamuka joined the nation over the course of this month. Kanata was marked as the new capital, and being the patriotic folk they were, made their claims into the shape of the maple leaf. The proposed Canada-PI Unification act, a trick set by Framotosh (leader of Prestige Imperium or PI) Failed on August 17th, 2017, greatly upseting the cordial feelings formerly felt between the two great powers. Canada became a democracy after a light decision and vote from the people. The Era Of The Phantom - September 2017 The Era Of The Phantom was a crucial time in Canada's history. Dayzle Retired from his supreme decision-making spot as Honeyah, retiring to the rank of "former leader", a rank shared only between clucky and he at the time. Conflicts with Alaska where at an all time high. The newly elected government was having a hard time dealing with them. Trouble struck when the new Hoyenah was hospitalized in real life and was not able to make major actions in the game. Dayzle would step forward and confront Alaska by forcing their leadership to talk in a VC to work things out. After that, Canada and Alaska found they they had a lot in common and formed not only a border and stoped fighting, but because very close allies. Karakorum, Gagetown joined during the month also September 30th would be a day that would live in infamy with 2 major events. Multiple Canadian citizens had made the decision to leave Canada as they were free to do so. Some of these people include XKillerBuilderX, U238, DaddyPotatoChip, DDime, and _TheBear1234_. These Canadian citizens left Canada as they believed they could form the nation of New Zealand with their own separate ideals and policies. These citizens planned to leave on September 30th, which would also be the day a server wide war was scheduled to occur. On September 30th one of the founding members of New Zealand, U238, decided to steal approximately 2000 gold from Canada. This would greatly influence Canada and New Zealand's relations going forward (However New Zealand soon collapsed and U238 rejoined Canada). As previously stated, a war was to occur on the 30th with the prize being a never-seen-before ax of unspeakable power. The self-declared winner of this war was PI, yet many claimed it was all a scam not only because PI was sprinkled with people of power in the server (Most mods were PI members, and PI being the successor of Sweden, created by the Admin KarlOfDuty) but also because they greatly hurt their relationship with Canada to obtain the victory in the coming month. In the middle of the War, the PI army asked to tpa to the Canadian capital to help defend, they were allowed to and immediately enemied Canada, proceeding to knock Canada out of the war. Canada and Prestige Imperium were previously the greatest of allies and the 2 largest powers (with the exception of GuardedCharlie and duplication glitches) until this conflict. It caused such a divide in opinions that one might believe the two nations could never show respect toward each other ever again (However the 3rd War Day was the last for PI, having been slowly disintegrating and the treason on Canada only hastened the collapse. The Era Of The Lone Wolf - October 2017 This era would start off with the independent betrayal by two of the few of Canada's closest allies. Prestige Imperium stormed the Canadian capital on war day, this despite Canada taking a stance of neutrality, while the capital was under-defended and still being constructed. This greatly damaged relations between two of the biggest nations on the server. Second material was by New-Zealand-Empire whose leadership stole over 2,000 gold ingots, 200 iron ingots, 200 diamonds, and 900 emeralds. User U238 took advantage of the fact that the leader of Canada, RlZ58, considered him to be a close friend and had him on his friends' list. U238 apathetically and selfishly stole the wealth in order to "Spice things up." Many Canadian Cities have grown a lot during this time, most notable are Kingston, Perce, Nova Scotia (Formerly Acadia and Acadie), and Megaopolis. The City of Graham made its own Micro State with the intents of spreading the Spaghetti Catholic Religion. Kanata has been greatly improved during this period and Whitehall would join the nation. October also saw the return of one of her founding fathers, Mrclucky_123 (Later it was shown that this Mrclucky was not the original and was an alt of JamessV). While he did return in late September, he was merely standing back whilst all havoc broke out on the server with the coming war. Once the war was over with, Mrclucky "Clucky" _123 saw that the town of Victoria, strategically placed on Vancouver Island, was made. With the effort of JamessV, Phoenix's spoils were safely transported to the new town and sealed before any 'U2' situations could be made (not like there was that much, considering Phoenix itself had been in decline for the past two months). Here Clucky would be welcomed back into the very nation he formed. On October 21st Hoyaneh RlZ58 gave Chief Daved_Crocket permission to go forth with his plans of making a United Coalition where he strives to have a chat where all of the nation leaders can talk about events and problems on the server October 29th Canada passed a new act through the people that allowed officials to remove anyone no longer a citizen from the Discord. This sparked controversy, and it proved to not have much of an effect overall, but with the foreigners gone, Canadians could truly express their wishes and beliefs without propaganda and paparazzi. The Era of the Diamond - November 2017 On the first of November, the town of America would join Canada in an attempt to re-vitalize PI. In the next 2 days, Juahana and Yorktown would also leave PI and join Canada. America and Yorktown get attacked by GUI66 on November 9, 2017. While not directly affected by the October War, Canada and its citizens were instrumental in the diplomatic side of that conflict, negotiating a treaty signed by many major powers of the server, including CCCP. While CCCP would later break this treaty, it nonetheless showed that Diplomacy is a viable means of conflict resolution and international understanding on this server. Yorktown declares war on Catalonia first battle of The Catalonian-Yorktown War was fought on November 10, 2017. Michigan joins the Catalonian-Yorktown war, November 11, 2017. The Era of the Manuscript - December 2017 Brendan1903 gets elected as the leader of Canada. The Catalonia-Yorktown war ends with GUI66 getting permanently banned for duplication of items. Some Canadians start breaking into parties and people who have been in the nation for a while are scared of Canada breaking up do to parties. Right now in Canada there are five parties, concerns have been voiced over whether or not this would divide Canada, but so far has not. During the Manuscript Era, the town of Perce, left and formed the "American Empire" thus sparking a borderline civil war, nothing much happened during this "civil war' it was mainly arguments about how the elections should happen and the turn out of the elections. Perce came back due to Canadian debates and election time coming up and Perce wanted to change so they had to re-enter the nation to cause the change they wanted. The debts owed by the government, to foreign nations, to internal towns, were all paid off, bringing about a surplus of gold, rather than the economic deficit. During the early Era of the Manuscript, Texas, to Greenland, the vast majority of North America, Key Parts of Africa, and large portions of Mongolia (Karakorum and Jauhana) were conquered by Canada. The Main Focus of the Brendan1903's administration, was internal stability, diplomatic negotiations (The Foreign Policy used by this administration was that of diplomatic honor, in which, the nation would attempt to be neutral, by establishing good relations with all nations. A key part of this administration was knowing what others wanted, (other nations) and that of either taking it from them or providing it to them, to subsequently put pressure on Nations to end up getting the goals of Canada accomplished. Personal friendships, often formed between Brendan1903 and foreign leaders, as a result of Common Interest, listening and respecting the others opinions, (as Canada has often been criticized as coming across as condescending) Brendan1903 attempted to avoid that to all extents possible. This situation ended up leading to the end of the Civil War, close Russian, Spanish and German Relations, that even still last to this day. By being able to respect your foreign counterparts, you will be able to achieve any goal, honesty, kindness, word mapping (knowing when to say certain points in a conversation) will all lead to your success. Never lie to anyone, regardless of the circumstances, I'll admit I have lied, and it is highly regrettable, in the end always be truthful, and open to those who hate you and love you. If you lie to get your goals done, then there is no point in doing so, however, if you tell the truth, and respect everyone, to the best of your ability, there will be nothing that can stop you in the world. The Martial Policy adopted by the December administration was that of the pen first, and the sword Last, diplomacy and negotiations would be attempted first and second, when that fails all-out destruction and war would proceed. Examples of this were during the Catalonia War, in which Canada offered them peace, and then a peace deal that would benefit Canada, but no destruction to Catalonia, they had refused, in which Canada launched a full-scale invasion of the town, with over 25 People, and 10 Allied Troops. During the Confusion this led to an accidental invasion of Ireland and Madrid, using the diplomatic negotiations, peace was attained within 48 hours of the issue. People have often criticized Brendan1903 for being rude, aggressive and such, but in fact, this is rather his "bluntness" just saying what he feels, if he has something to say, it would often be said. Often times, he would attempt to help people by telling them the things he disagrees with, and what he thinks of it, issues arose with certain players, even after he was retired, as a result of this, they tended to interpret it as being a "dick" only after a genuine conversation and mutual understanding, did this conflict come to an end. The Hoyenah of the Canadian December administration always attempted to listen to the needs of all'' people, even if Brendan1903 disagreed with what someone wanted to be stated in the government chats, he would provide a message and relay the information requested, and start a meeting on it if requested. This was to try and fill the purpose of government, and that is to represent the people and protect them, along with being their voice. Rather than the people serving the government. Regardless of what you think of an Idea, you should always listen to it, find a middle ground, and then state your disagreements, IE : A citizen proposes a mass railway system, you say "that's a good idea overall, but an issue I can see with it is the wilderness that it would have to traverse through, assuming you want to transport goods and animals across the nation, we could perhaps set up a canal system, or an underground railway, contributing to the same purpose." Regardless of the rest of the conversation, whatever the citizen tells you to say to the government, you submit it word for word, and state that that's what a citizen wants us to do. For some of the international community the visibility and activeness of Brendan made him greatly beloved by people not even in Canada. The Era of TNT - January 2018 Doctorwhoknows is elected the leader of Canada. The Missouri-Columbia canal is completed, along with several smaller canals The era starts with many conflicts, with several towns deciding to leave the nation only to later rejoin. Tensions with Spain and Russia also rose, with the development of "nukes", TNT cannons that are capable of causing mass destruction from hundreds of blocks away. It was also revealed during this time by a few of the Canadian government officials and the cooperation of JamessV that the Mrclucky_123 that had been with them for the past three months was not actually Clucky, but instead an alternate account of James'. Being forced to explain his deception to the public, JamessV then arranged for the actual Mrclucky123 (Note: The true Clucky never had an underscore) to stay in the discord, where he remains as of February 26, 2018. The Era of The Rocket - February 2018 David_Crocket becomes Hoyenah of Canada. February started with a shaky beginning, having many towns leave, a population decrease due to the Server Purge, conflicts with Spain, and occasional internal strife. During the Server Purge many towns and inactive players were removed from the server. This resulted in mass amounts of claiming. One of the regions Canada went to claim was the Caribbean, more specifically Hispaniola and Jamaica. However, Spain also intends on claiming Hispaniola and Jamaica. Naturally, a conflict ensued in the Caribbean. Outposts were scattered over Hispaniola, Jamaica, and parts of Cuba. Treaties and agreements were proposed by both Spain and Canada but a resolution could not be made. The countries remained in a stalemate until later in the month the Spanish government voted against previous votes to remove the outposts and come to an agreement. Canada would receive Hispaniola and Jamaica, while Spain would receive Cuba and Puerto Rico. This solution would be a step in the right direction for the two countries having positive relations once again. This time also saw some toxic people join Canada, most were later kicked or straightened up their actions, and internally there was some very active Anti-David_Crocket movements with occasional calls for him to be removed. The "Anti-David_Crocket" movement was a direct cause from people who wanted to create political factions in the Canadian government. The Hoyenah David_Crocket, stuck to the long held Canadian tradition of not having political parties with the fear of creating division. David_Crocket stayed true to this tradition through out the entire time he faced backlash. The movement against the Hoyenah created their own political party known as the Canadian Republican Party. This party quickly conspired to have a massive movement to overthrow the Hoyenah and spread hate speech towards him and those who resisted political parties. February also saw the institution of the Canadian Maple Leaf Day,a holiday on the second Friday of every month created in an effort to conserve the beautiful Canadian landscape. Though the holiday's success was questioned and met with much resistance, many participated. The Era of Charge - March 2018 David Crocket became reelected as Hoyenah for a second-term. Canadian and Spain tensions increase with Canada having a town in Mexico. Alaska and Canada have a stronger relationship because Canada and Alaska share an even more bonding hatred for Spain. As of 24th March, tensions lowered because both nations allied and coalition in World War Lag, Spain allowing Canada to siege the North African coasts. Both nations hope to solve it all, and especially Spain with its new leader NSaurio is trying to win Canada's trust back. The Era of the Emptiness - April 2018 David Crocket became reelected again as Hoyeneh, the longest serving Hoyenah at this point in Canadian history. Hoyenah David_Crocket explored the idea of of putting term limits for all government officials. David Crocket became inactive for the last week of his term in April. The government overall was stalled from overall inactivity. Canadian population decreased, which lead to a loss of first place. Lantau declares war on Canada, Canada decided to stay neutral. The Era of the Rise - May 2018 Freshman97 became the new Hoyeneh of Canada. Tensions with SPQR increases as they want to claim a big chunk out of Canada. Tensions with Spain increase as Canada wants Jamaica back so Canada puts a pressure town in the Iberian Peninsula called 'Castillo'. Multiple Spanish attacks on Canada by a person called jAnglada. Yorktown and Castillo were griefed by a player named Pondozen. 5/25/2018 land agreement between Canada and SPQR is signed. The Era of the Community - June 2018 Freshman97 was re-elected as Hoyaneh of Canada. On 6/2/2017 Spanish citizen TitoRapus attacked the Canadian citizen xRaisoren while at his outpost in Alaska. 2 Canadians came to help in the fight not long after TitoRaspus left. Later the day Japan placed a town in Alaska and the Alaskan Empire and Japan started fighting at Roma. Canada enemied Japan and helped their ally Alaska. Later in the fight Belgium placed a town in Alaska and helped Japan, other nations would join on Japan's side these nations were Austria and 1 Russian citizen. Alaskan Empire's leader and only army men left the battle because he had other stuff to do and with that followed a Canadian retreat of the town of Roma. With the town in Canada called California (in the location) the nation of Oregon said that they broke the USA-Canada agreement and started discussing the matter with national leaders but everyone eventually forgot about it. On 6/13/2018 Spain put a town right next to Yorktown and later that day was a meeting and the town was removed. Canada also had to deal with conflicts between themselves and Seaterrica. There was a large battle against Seaterrica that ended horribly, but the conflict with Seaterrica has brought Spain closer, and both have a common enemy. The Era of the Dawn - July 2018 Sharkfynn1012 is elected as Canada's Hoyenah for July. There is what has been called the "llama drama" a still semi ongoing fight over llama's and other drama involving thievery as well as other allegations. This episode involved Ddime, LoganCreeper50, L4certa and Pandapats. Bunny119 decides to attack Canadians and set up outposts outside Canadian towns. Bunny is attacked by Canadian players repeatedly and is widely considered to not be a large threat due to bunny's nature. Seaterrican conflicts were resolved after Terra moved to New Zealand. Oregonian conflicts are resolved after Oregon and Canada mutually apologize to one another. The Era of the Teaser - August 2018 Rojoguapo is elected as Canada's Hoyenah for August. With the release of the teaser for the server reset a lot more Canadians started planning more seriously for it, despite several people in the nation having already been planning for it for quite a while. The announcement created several different reactions in the community, in some ways bringing some Canadians back from their inactivity in excitement for the future while on the other hand discouraging others who felt their motivation plummet. However, regardless of their new motives, like all the other nations Canadians decreased their time on the server dramatically partially due to no longer wanting to work on a future still alive-yet inactive server and partially due to focusing on plans for the reset. Despite that though some Canadians had still made an effort to come on at least periodically, and impressively made up at least one or two of the people on the server out of the small handful that usually still remained. Near the end of the month as people got more involved in future Terra Nova claims, tensions between Canada and other future North American nations started to increase. Era of the Clock - September 2018 Owentheguy was elected Honeyah in September. Owentheguy planned for the future nation under the new name Wabanaki in Terra Nova and started the ambassador program. Things were rather quiet with the exception of tensions between the future U.S. and Canada reaching its climax as both nations accused each other of spying, and by the end of the month Canada had found concrete evidence that one of their citizens was a spy for the U.S. and their perms were removed for the forseeable future. Era of the Phoenix - October 2018 Owentheguy won reelection as Hoyenah but decided to step down from power a week later due to time constraints, and an emergency election was held. Yodabest was then elected Hoyenah. Canada had it's final election under the name Canada a week early as the new server and map would be opened on what would normally be the election day, and so that any newly elected government officials would have time to learn the plans and prepare. The number of chiefs elected was increased to 5 to meet the increased activity due to the reset. Canada had the most amount of candidates run this election than in any other month, and in the end Yodabest won reelection as Hoyenah with Sharkfynn and DDime winning reelection as chiefs and LoganCreeper50, MylesRatliff and former Hoyenah David_Crocket winning the 3rd, 4th, and 5th chief spots respectively. On October 26th the first Canadian citizens came onto the Terra Nova server and started setting up towns with each other's help. The current Canadian government will be moving over to Terra Nova under the new nation name Wabanaki. While nothing is set in stone yet in discussion it seems to be common consensus as of now that the current Hoyenah in Wabanaki will make the decision whether or not to maintain the Canadian nation on EarthMC classic each month. Continuing... Canadian Religions Shovelism The first religion in Canada, created so real-world religions would not create unnecessary drama. Based on a story that happened to Dayzle on another server. Dayzle and Knoqturne were flattening out a mountain to build a church and they raided a base with a chest just full of Golden Shovels so they decided that they might as well make use out of them. As they were digging Knoqturne broke his golden shovel he turned to Dayzle and asked him for another shovel, Dayzle then replied with "There's still a shovel in your hand" Knoqturne was confused and said that he didn't have a shovel in his hands. Dayzle asked if Knoqturne would press Q and when Knoqturne did that a gold shovel appeared out of nowhere on his screen after that day Dayzle and Knoqturne would go on believing in the Golden Shovel known as the ''Resurrection Shovel. Unified Llamaism The religions of Midwest Llamaism and Northwest Llamaism unified into what is today known as Unified Llamaism. This religion is centered around the spreading of Llama culture and a love for Llamas. Buddhism The religion was founded in Tibet and was shared and is a religion in some quiet people in Canada and around the EMC world. One of the followers from Canada is ethers12, one of the elder Buddha's on EMC. Category:Nations